Conventionally, a projector that makes an optical modulator to modulate a light beam irradiated by a light source in accordance with image information and form an optical image and projects the optical image in an enlarged manner has been known (for example, refer to Patent Publication 1 (JP2002-31843A)).
The projector includes an optical device that mainly consists of: optical components such as a lens for superposing the light beam irradiated by the light source on an image formation area of the optical modulator, a dichroic mirror for separating the light beam irradiated by the light source into three color lights (R, G and B) and a reflection mirror for conducting the light beam irradiated by the light source to the optical modulator; and an optical component casing in which the optical components are housed and arranged at predetermined positions on an illumination optical axis of the light beam irradiated by the light source.
The optical component casing, which is a synthetic resin molding product manufactured by molding such as injection molding, has a groove formed on an inner side thereof to engage with each optical component.
In manufacturing the optical device, each optical component is slid from the upper side and fitted into the groove to be engaged therewith, and thus housed and arranged therein. That is, the groove formed on the inner side of the optical component casing serves as an external position reference of the optical component.
In the above-described manufacturing method of the optical device, although the optical component can easily be housed and arranged on the optical component casing, the groove formed on the inner side of the optical component casing requires to be highly accurately formed. Accordingly, since a molding die for the optical component casing needs to be a complicated profile and to be highly accurately manufactured, the production cost of the optical component casing may be increased, and consequently, the production cost of the optical device may be increased.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical component positioning jig and a manufacturing apparatus of an optical device that can reduce the production cost and can easily be manufactured.